The start of the ring
by secretrockerdude
Summary: Salk has been chased from his home and now he finds revenge in the strangest of mannors that starts a war of the wolr dthat will claim many
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last of the runners

Now the heat was on. Sakl waited near the end of the market street as the elven patrol came past. Sakl knocked on a door behind himself. Sakl popped his head round the corner. He looked at the fruit stall and his fellow Khan was standing there. It was on. Khan knocked the stall over and unsheathed his sword. The trader raised his hands in fear. Khan thrust his sword straight into the trader's chest. All the other traders ran. The panic alerted the guard immediately.

They came running down the street and drew there bows while doing so.

Sakl nodded to Fraci on the other side of the road they both held the ends of the rope placed out across the street. They pulled up the daggers attached pierced the guards armour and they fell like flies.

"Good job you two" Khan said bring his sword out of the dead man

"Only the best for you boss" Fraci said checking the pockets of the dead guards.

"This was too easy…. I'm leaving" Salk said to the other two now both picking the pockets of the dead array of guards

"You're a worry wart" Fraci said to Salk

Salk made his way down the adjacent street He looked back at his fellow runners. There he saw there down fall. Zackary Hoja Commander of the guards stood there dual swords in his hands. He ran one straight into Fraci's neck. Khan jumped back and began to duel with Zackary. Khan swooped with speed and grace but Zackary was to fast even for my boss. Zackary hit my boss in his sides. Khan fell to the floor. He clutched his side hard as he tried to get up Zackary kicked him in the knee.

"Ha finally ill kill the last of the runners" he shouted laughing madly

"Will live on" Khan said with pain and fear in his voice

"Oh you wont you killed my wife now you little clan of assassins will fade from history for ever" Zackary raised his sword and ran it into Khans skull.

Salk gasped. Salk ran. He ran. He didn't stop. HE ran through the gates and the forest. He ran through the quarry and through the meadow. He didn't stop until he reached a remote village its name was Lofaley. He threw up. His sick rolled down a hill. He felt light headed. HE collapsed as he rolled down he didn't realise the new remote town was to be his home for 20 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

20 Years since that day

A boy aged only 10 sat on the knee of his aunt. His aunt opened a grand book. The colourful pictures painted with such precision showed a happy couple. A man held a beautiful wife close to him what he assumed was there wedding day. Another picture of the couple now older holding a beautiful baby son. A tuff of blond hair on his head. Another of The three members of this family outside their house. The house was of elven design. A dome roof held up by 8 pillars and the edging of the roof decorated with an arrangement of marble flowers. The boys looked deep into the drawings. They seemed like just yesterday they happened.

"Auntie will you please tell me the story" the boy said looking into the deep blue eyes of his aunt

"Not again you have heard it millions of times now" the aunt said to the boy

"Pretty please" the boy said hoping for a good result

"Ok Ok ill tell you the story" said his aunt

"The couple in the pictures are Salk a mysterious man who never spoke of his past after coming here and Marsuron a beautiful daughter of the the elven ranger Polka. Salk proposed to Marsuron under a pink blossom tree near Flacia Lake in Lofaley. They got married in the white chapel where a hundred guests wished them a happy future. Three years later Marsuron bore a son" The boy's aunt said

"That's me isn't it Auntie" the boy said

"Yes yes it is" the aunt said

"They both wanted equality and so to decided the boys name they merged their two together to create Sauron. The sa from is father and the uron form his mother."

"I love that story auntie" the boy said

"I know you do Sauron I know you do" the aunt said

"Auntie how did they die" the boy said now with a sad tone in his voice

"They simply died of old age" The aunt said back

"But elves live for hundreds of years and my mom and dad were both still only 40" the boy said

"Sauron I will not go into stories of sadness now off to bed" his aunt said back with a strict tone in her voice

"Please auntie tell me" Sauron said

His aunt turned her back on him and only turned round to point to the stairs. Sauron picked up his wooden sword and raced up stairs. When he got to his room he felt under his pillow until he found the painting of his family on the lake. He held it tight. He turned the paper round and stared at the writing on the back it wasn't elven or dwarfish and he was pretty sure it wasn't human. It was a line of symbols. Sauron laid there and wished his parents weren't dead. H wished he didn't live with his stupid aunt and uncle in a Rohan village. He longed to go back t his home town of Lofaley in the land of mordor and to gaze upon the lake where his father proposed to his mother


End file.
